YUE HIME
by kiara the hedgehog
Summary: se trata de q sonic al tener una pelea con shadow es enviado de nuevo a la tierra donde conocerá a una nueva amiga pero esta vez con un nuevo problema se ha hecho mas joven... parejas: julxizzy knucxrouge sonamy creamxtails
1. Chapter 1

**bueno este es otro de mis fics lo escribi hace mucho y ahora se los dejo no les revelare nada mas de la historia ¬¬ sonic y los otros le pertenecen a SEGA yo los uso por q me gusta meterlos en problemas y tambien hay personajes mios: julie, izzy, kiara, michu y todos los otros q van conociendo a lo largo de la historia tambien los villanos n.n**

**CAP 1: LAS SORPRESAS DE LA VIDA**

Sonic y Sombra los erizos se encontraban peleando en el espacio por las esmeraldas caos, lo hicieron tan descuidadamente que causaron un control caos accidental. Cuando Sonic despertó se sentía muy raro y aturdido, luego de caminar un rato se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en el planeta Tierra, quiso buscar a su amigo Chris pero estaba muy débil como para correr hasta su casa, caminó un poco, se vio en un espejo y no lo podía creer, su cuerpo se había encogido, incluso se vio menos alto de lo que era su hermana menor; tanto fue el susto que terminó por desmayarse.

Al despertar se encontró en una casita que se veía muy humilde y entonces una chica abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación. Ella era de cabello castaño; ojos marrones y traía una ropa que estaba un poco desgastada, se acercó y se puso a charlar con Sonic.

JULIE: _hola que bueno que despertaste, ¿te sientes bien?_

SONIC: _si estoy bien pero ¿Quién eres tú?_

JULIE: _mi nombre es Julieta, te encontré desmayado en la calle y te traje aquí para que no te pasara nada._

SONIC: _yo soy Sonic, te lo agradezco mucho, oye ¿esta es tu casa?_

JULIE: _si disculpa el desastre es que es difícil vivir sola_

SONIC: _¿vives sola? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Y tus padres?_

JULIE: _tengo 15 años, mis padres fallecieron hace 1 año desde entonces vivo sola, me escondo aquí por que si no tengo cuidado me atraparán y me llevarán a un orfanato _

SONIC: _ya veo…_

JULIE: _pero tu eres un bebé y solito en la calle ¿tienes familia?_

SONIC: _si, tengo una hermana menor, y no soy un bebé para tu información tengo 20 años_

JULIE:_ a si, pues no se nota _

SONIC:_ de seguro algo salio mal cuando se activó el control caos_

JULIE: _¿te refieres a las esmeraldas caos?_

SONIC: _así es, eso explicaría por que estoy de este tamaño. Espera ¿tu como sabes de las esmeraldas caos?_

JULIE: _todos las conocen después de todos los incidentes que causó el Dr. Huevo_

SONIC: _oye, ¿me ayudarias a buscar a mi amigo Christopher Thorndyke?_

JULIE: _a, te refieres al científico, claro que te llevaré a su casa_

Así como lo dijo la chica lo llevó, llegaron hasta la reja pero no sabían como entrar Sonic era muy chiquito así que no podría saltar del otro lado. Entonces Julie lo puso en sus hombros y trepó hasta el otro lado, se dirigieron a la puerta pero antes de llegar una red de pesca los atrapó era el sistema de seguridad, luego salieron Ella y el Sr. Tanaka para ver que ocurría.

ELLA: _¿Quién está ahí? Si no hablan los golpearé con esta sartén_

SONIC:_ ¡Ella espera, soy yo Sonic!_

ELLA: _¿Sonic? ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Acaso no estabas en tu planeta? Y ¿Quién es ella?_

SONIC:_ bueno, ella es Julieta, el resto es una larga historia así que ¿podrías bajarnos de aquí? _

Adentro tomaban el té mientras charlaban, y contaban lo ocurrido. Luego llegaron Helen y Chris, estaban felices de ver a Sonic pero al mirar a Julie se sorprendieron.

JULIE: _¿les sucede algo?_

CHRIS Y HELEN: _¡tú eres la chica del museo! (luego la chica se sobresaltó)_

SONIC_: ¿la chica del museo? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste ahora?_

JULIE: _mmm… bueno yo entré al museo sin pagar por que quería ver el último día de la exposición de arte._

HELEN: _¿por que? ¿Acaso tus padres no te dieron dinero?_

JULIE: _bueno lo que pasa es que yo soy huérfana, mis padres fallecieron hace 1 año_

HELEN: _o que triste, pero entonces ¿no deberías estar en un orfanato?_

JULIE: _¡no! ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Jamás estaré en un orfanato! ¡No quiero! Prefiero vivir yo sola_

CHRIS: _no me parece bien que una niña viva sola, ¡ya se! ¿Qué tal si te adoptamos?_

JULIE: _¿lo dice enserio?_

CHRIS: _claro que si, Helen ¿estas de acuerdo?_

HELEN: _si me parece una buena idea tener una linda hija._

Julie se puso muy contenta por la noticia, esa noche fue a su antigua casa a buscar sus cosas y luego se instaló en su nueva habitación, estaba feliz por tener una familia otra vez, pero aun así jamás se olvidaría de sus padres biológicos.

Al cabo de unos días comenzó a ir a la escuela, era un colegio privado muy prestigioso. Ella se destacaba en muchas materias en especial en arte, música y gimnasia. Muchas de las chicas no querían ser su amiga justamente por que eran muy malcriadas, y se ponían celosas de ella, el único amigo que tenía en su escuela era Izzy el era muy bueno y siempre apoyaba a Julie en lo que fuera


	2. Chapter 2

**CAP 2: NO BUSQUES AVENTURAS O ENCONTRARAS PROBLEMAS**

Así pasaron 2 meses; y el curso de Julie salió a almorzar en el parque un hermoso día de primavera, ella decidió invitar a Sonic. El almuerzo que les había preparado Ella era gigantesco, y estaba delicioso. Después de terminar, tenían tiempo para hacer lo que quisieran, Izzy se puso a terminar sus tareas y Julie se entretuvo dibujando a Sonic que dormía tranquilamente, hasta que una mariposa se posó en su nariz y lo despertó luego se fue volando y se posó en la nariz de Julie que se reía, Izzy la miró y comenzó a sentir algo extraño por ella.

JULIE: _¿Izzy te pasa algo? ¿Por qué me miras así?_

IZZY_: a, no, no es nada solo veía la mariposa ¿es muy bonita verdad?_

JULIE: _si, así es._

PROF. MARIANA: _¡chicos ya pueden marcharse a sus casas si gustan! _

JULIE: _¡oye Sonic ya es hora de irnos!_

SONIC_: si_

JULIE: _adiós Izzy nos vemos mañana._

IZZY: _adiós_

Julie se transportaba en patines y Sonic iba sobre sus hombros, mientras se dirigían a casa escucharon una alarma y los gritos de varias personas, fueron a investigar y vieron a dos ladrones robando una joyería, así que los siguieron a toda velocidad. Los tipos trataron de perderlos bajando las largas escaleras del parque, Julie iba demasiado rápido como para detenerse, así que no lo pensó dos veces y saltó para deslizarse por la baranda de la escalera, lo que espantó a Sonic.

SONIC_: ¡mira ahí se corta la baranda! ¡¿Que harás?!_

JULIE: _voy a saltar así que sujétate fuerte_

SONIC: _¡¿Cómo?!_

Y efectivamente Julie dio un gran salto con voltereta y aterrizó delante de los ladrones, que quedaron sorprendidos pero aun así los atacaron, el que atacó a Julie la tuvo muy difícil ella le dio una paliza por todas partes, y el otro que perseguía a Sonic estaba fastidiado ya que no podía atraparlo por lo rápido que se movía; mientras ellos peleaban llegaron los periodistas y los policías que se quedaron con la boca abierta, el ladrón que atacaba a Sonic ya lo tenia rodeado, entonces vino Julie por atrás, lo pateó con todas sus fuerzas en un lugar privado que no les puedo decir y lo dejó k_nock out_.

SAM: _Julie ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?_

JULIE: _hola tío Sam, yo solo, bueno yo quería emmm… ay ¡mira que tarde es! ¡Adiós! (Se da la vuelta y se aleja un poco) Sonic, vamos de prisa._

Entonces Julie carga a Sonic y se marcha lo mas rápido posible, pero mientras iban por la calle los periodistas comenzaron a seguirlos, y cada vez eran más y más, ella se apresuró y creyó dejarlos atrás pero aparecieron mas delante suyo, entonces busco una escapatoria y saltó justo sobre ellos con una rampa de una camioneta, luego los perdió y pudieron llegar a la casa. Unas horas después veían la televisión tranquilamente hasta que en las noticias pasaron la hazaña que hizo Julie y por desgracia para ella Chris y Helen lo vieron.

CHRIS: _no lo puedo creer_

HELEN: _Julie ¿Por qué no nos contaste eso?_

JULIE: _emmm… ¿Por qué no lo iban a poder creer?_

HELEN:_ escucha no te castigaremos, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso, es muy peligroso_

CHRIS: _¿Cómo aprendiste a pelear así?_

SR. TANAKA: _me disculpo amo Chris, yo fui quien le enseñó karate _

SONIC: ¿_enserio? Por que ella lo hace mejor que usted_

CHRIS: _no hay problema Tanaka, está bien que Julie sepa defenderse_

JULIE: _discúlpenme no lo volveré a hacer_

Al día siguiente en la escuela todos miraban a Julie con cara de muy pocos amigos, como siempre el único que la apoyó fue Izzy.

JULIE: _Izzy ¿no te importa que te vean conmigo? Después de todo, todos dicen que soy peligrosa_

IZZY: _claro que no, a mi no me importa lo que digan los demás por que se que están muy equivocados sobre ti y tú también lo sabes así que no deberías escucharlos_

JULIE: _tienes razón, pero aun así que suerte que hoy es el ultimo día de clases_

Cuando terminaron las clases, Izzy invitó a Julie a su casa a comer algo. Cuando llegaron una señora se acercó para hablar con Izzy.

IZZY: _hola Sr a. Ramírez ¿sucede algo?_

SRA. RAMÍREZ: _hola Izzy solo vine a avisarte que tus padres regresaran tarde hoy ¿y quien es esta linda jovencita? ¿No me digas que es tu novia?_

IZZY: _no, no mal interprete, ella es mi amiga Julie_

SRA. RAMÍRES:_ lo siento, eso fue lo primero que pensé porque tú nunca traes a tus amigos a tu casa. Pero bueno, _

_¿Quisieran tomar el té conmigo?_

IZZY & JULIE: _claro, seria un placer_

Luego del té Izzy se ofreció a acompañar a Julie hasta su casa, y cuando caminaban una mujer los llamó.

MUJER: _disculpa niña yo soy la dueña de la joyería que asaltaron los ladrones que detuviste ayer y quería agradecerte por eso, por favor recibe este obsequio, pero ábrelo cuando llegues a tu casa, adiós_

Julie e Izzy se marcharon y al llegar se encontraron con Sonic, abrieron la caja y vieron una hermosa gema brillante.

SONIC: _¡no puede ser es una esmeralda caos!_

JULIE & IZZY: _¡que! ¡No puede ser!_

SONIC: _debió transportarse aquí junto conmigo, esto me ayudará a volver a mi planeta_

JULIE: _creo que deberíamos mostrársela a mi papá, me dijo que estaría en el laboratorio, ¡vamos!_

Se dirigieron los tres ahí pero no había nadie en el laboratorio aunque las computadoras estaban encendidas, Izzy y Sonic se pusieron a revisar, mientras Julie veía los inventos, entonces por accidente le dio un talonazo a la maquina transportadora, lo que hizo que se encendiera, la esmeralda comenzó a brillar en sus manos y ella cayó en el portal. Con un grito advirtió a Izzy y Sonic que fueron a ayudarla pero también fueron arrastrados.

En las ruinas místicas Kiara y los demás discutían sobre donde buscar a Sonic, entonces vieron que la esmeralda madre empezó a brillar y Julie, Izzy y Sonic aparecieron delante de ellos.

IZZY: _Julie ¿estas bien?_

JULIE: _ay, eso creo, ¿y Sonic?_

SONIC: _¡oigan quítense de encima, me aplastan!_

KIARA: _¡hermano! ¿Eres tú? ¿Estás enano o yo crecí?_

SONIC: _¡aaaay! No puede ser aun no recuperé mi tamaño_

KIARA: _si eres tú, ay, te ves tan bonito (y lo abraza)_

SONIC: _no Kiara, ¡suéltame!_

Después de haberles explicado todo, fueron al taller de Colas y planearon que hacer.

COLAS: _supongo que si juntamos las esmeraldas caos podemos hacer que Sonic vuelva a la normalidad y que Julie e Izzy vuelvan a la Tierra_

KIARA: _me parece una buena idea, pero ¿que las esmeraldas no volvieron a perderse por el espacio?_

SONIC: _así es, y no tenemos como…_

COLAS: _de hecho si tenemos una nave_

_Luego fueron hasta el taller de Colas y vieron una gran nave espacial_

COLAS: _les presento al TIFON AZUL "nuevo y mejorado"_

JULIE: _genial, una nave espacial de verdad_

SONIC:_ muy bien entonces que estamos esperando_

Unas horas después de reunir todo se marcharon hacia el espacio, pero no se dieron cuenta de que alguien los seguía.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAP 3: EL PLANETA HELADO, ¿QUIEN ES EL MONSTRUO AQUÍ?**

Habiendo comenzado su viaje todos estaban muy emocionados, en especial Julie que creía que nunca iba a vivir una aventura así. Al cabo de unas horas recibieron la señal de una esmeralda caos en el planeta freezing, todos bajaron muy abrigados de la nabe por que hacía un frío así como de cagarse, ecepto Sonic y Nudillos, que lo soportaban bien.

JULIE: _chicos ¿no tienen frío?_

NUDILLOS:_ claro que no_

SONIC:_ así es, nosotros somos muy fuertes así que no sentimos el frío jajaja_

Entonces Sonic dio unos cuantos pasos y se hundió hasta la cabeza en nieve.

SONIC: _sabes, como que si me hace un poquito de frío_

Luego de que se puso ropa abrigada caminaron un buen rato y llegaron hasta un pueblo pequeño. Las calles estaban desiertas, luego decidieron entrar a una cantina para averiguar lo que sucedía.

JULIE: _disculpe señor podría decirnos ¿por que no hay nadie en las calles del pueblo?_

CANTINERO:_ escucha niña si quieren que les diga algo, primero consuman algo de mi bar_

JULIE:_ esta bien, dénos a todos chocolate caliente_

CANTINERO: _enseguida señorita _

JULIE:_ ahora si ¿nos dirá lo que queremos saber?_

CANTINERO:_ esta bien… verás la gente de este pueblo no sale de sus casas por miedo a los monstruos…_

AMY:_ ¡¿monstruos?!_

CANTINERO:_ así es… el 1º es el monstruo de las montañas: Snowy…y el 2º es el monstruo del lago: __Swirl__…cualquiera que se acerque a ellos se muere solo Adam el tipo que está ahí sentado salio con vida cuando lo atraparon._

JULIE:_ ya veo, entonces el sr. Adam podría llevarnos ahí_

ADAM:_ ¿bromeas niña?, no pienso volver a arriesgar mi vida con esas cosas, ustedes no podrán con esos monstruos (entonces agarra a Sonic) miren a este enano, apuesto a que se lo tragan en menos de 5 segundos…_

SONIC:_ ¡oye ya suéltame antes de que te dé una paliza!_

CHICA:_ ¡Adam ya no molestes a los visitantes!_

ADAM:_ como quieras, ellos no valen la pena…_

CHICA:_ disculpen a mi primo, es un grosero con todo el mundo, estuve escuchando su conversación, mi nombre es Kimi y yo puedo llevarlos al lugar que quieran._

Mientras caminaban afuera se pusieron a charlar_._

KIMI: _y ¿para que quieren que los lleve entre las montañas y el lago?_

IZZY:_ verás, estamos buscando una esmer… (Kimi le tapa la boca y comienza a hablar en voz baja)_

KIMI:_ shhh!!! En este pueblo nunca hables de tesoros por que la gente de aquí se ha vuelto muy ambiciosa _

IZZY:_ si, lo entiendo…_

Luego de caminar otro rato llegaron a la bifurcación de caminos. Y de pronto una cosa muy grande y peluda se abalanzó sobre ellos.

TODOS: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!

KIMI: _¡esperen, no se asusten! Les presento a mi mejor amigo Snowy…_

TODOS:_ ¡¡¡¡ ¿Qué?!!!! ¡¡¡¡ ¿Esa cosa es tu amigo?!!!!_

KIMI:_ así es, nos conocimos hace unos meses… Snowy me salvó de morir congelada en la montaña cuando me perdí, pero nunca se lo conté a nadie…la gente del pueblo le tiene miedo solo por que es muy diferente a ellos y lo juzgan mal, pero yo siempre vengo a verlo a escondidas._

KIARA:_ entonces… el monstruo del lago ¿también es tu amigo?_

KIMI:_ no… me temo que casi no se nada de él_

COLAS:_ bien… recibo la señal de la esmeralda desde aquí…veamos… esta en… ¡no puede ser!_

CREMA:_ ¡¿Qué sucede?!_

COLAS:_ ¡¡¡la esmeralda está… EN EL FONDO DEL LAGO!!!_

SONIC:_ ¿ahora que haremos?_

KIMI:_ ¡¡¡BUCEO!!!_

Luego se fueron a una parte detrás del lago donde había una pared de hielo para que Swirl no los viera abrieron un agujero en el suelo y Kimi, Julie, Kiara y Michu bucearon hasta el fondo porque eran las que mejor nadaban. Se dispersaron para buscarla entonces Julie logró verla junto a unas piedras, se acercó para intentar sacarla pero estaba atorada. Luego Kiara y Michu vieron al monstruo y nadaron lo más rápido que pudieron, agarro a Kimi y lograron salir del agua, adonde estaban los demás, pero se dieron cuenta de que Julie seguía en el agua, así que Michu fue por ella. Mientras tanto Julie pudo conseguir la esmeralda pero el monstruo apareció frente suyo, ella quería huir pero su cuerpo no se movía, comenzó a sentir una sensación extraña y su medallón empezó a brillar con gran intensidad.

Julie despertó en un lugar raro, estaba teniendo una visión del pasado:

JULIE: _¿Dónde estoy? Es…el…el lago… ¡ha comenzado una tormenta! Ahí está el monstruo y… Adam _

Luego despertó y se encontró en el lomo de Michu. Al salir del agua todos se le acercaron

IZZY: _Julie ¿estas bien? ¿Qué pasó?_

JULIE:_ si, pero, perdí la esmeralda _

KIMI:_ ¿Dónde la dejaste?_

JULIE:_ en el nido de Swirl, junto a sus huevos._

KIMI:_ ¿huevos?_

JULIE:_ así es, y ella no dejará que nos acerquemos hasta que le devuelvan el 3º huevo, que le robó Adam_

KIMI:_ así que por eso ataca al pueblo, pues esto no se quedará así no pienso perdonar a mi primo por sus crímenes._

Luego fueron a casa de Adam, pero el estaba adentro, así que crearon una distracción, que era Sonic

SONIC: _¿tengo_ _que hacerlo? Es humillante…_

JULIE: _por favor, si lo haces te prepararé un súper hod dog con todo tipo de aderezo…_

SONIC:_ ¿con chile piki-piki también? _

JULIE:_ con todo lo que tú quieras_

SONIC:_ mmm… lo soportaré_

Entonces se paró en medio de la calle y comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, y todos salieron de sus casas para ver que le pasaba, incluyendo a Adam, que dejó la puerta de su casa abierta, entonces los demás entraron y vieron el huevo en un pedestal como si fuera un trofeo, lo tomaron y se lo llevaron al lago, luego una señora le dio una paleta a Sonic, este paró de llorar y se fue muy contento hasta el lago.

Adam entró a su casa y se dio cuenta que el huevo no estaba, y se fue corriendo hasta la calle donde estaba toda la gente del pueblo.

ADAM_: ¡oigan! ¡Me han robado!_

CANTINERO: _muy bien, ¿Quién es el que no está aquí?_

MUJER:_ solo faltan Kimi y los visitantes_

ADAM:_ ¡arj! ¡Ellos fueron!_

CANTINERO:_ ¡allí están sus huellas! Se dirigen al lago… ¡vamos por ellos!_

Los chicos estaban en el lago esperando a que Swirl saliera del agua, entonces llegó la gente del pueblo y comenzaron a agredirlos.

KIMI: _¿Qué les sucede?_

ADAM: _¡les daremos una lección sobre no robar!_

Y de repente asomó su cabeza del agua la gran serpiente marina y la gente furiosa trató de atacarla.

KIMI: _¡esperen, deténganse!_

ADAM:_ ¡no le hagan caso… si no ese monstruo nos va a comer a todos!_

JULIE:_ ¡ALTO! ¡Ella solo está tratando de recuperar su huevo!_

CANTINERO:_ ¿a que te refieres?_

JULIE:_ el día de la gran tormenta la marea aumentó y arrastró a Swirl y a sus huevos hasta aquí, luego una avalancha formó la pared de hielo, y ella quedó atrapada en este lago, al día siguiente Adam vino y robó uno de sus huevos…_

MUJER:_ ¡así que atacan nuestro pueblo por tu culpa Adam!_

SHERIFF:_ es hora de cumplir el castigo Adam (se acerca y le pone las esposas), estas arrestado_

El sheriff se lo llevó a prisión y Swirl al fin recuperó su huevo que justo nació en ese momento, y del agua salieron 2 más, uno de ellos tenía la esmeralda caos en su boca, entonces se acercó a Julie y se la puso en la mano derecha.

JULIE:_ gracias, amiguito…_

KIMI:_ ya que tienen lo que vinieron a buscar supongo que se irán_

COLAS:_ si… pero si quieres puedes venir con nosotros._

KIMI:_ me gustaría, pero quiero quedarme y cuidar de mis nuevos amigos para que esto no vuelva a repetirse _

Luego con una linda despedida se marcharon en el Tifón Azul.

SONIC: _¿y bien? ¿Cuándo me vas a preparar el súper hod dog?_

JULIE:_ pues… se me acabó el chile piki-piki así que tendrás que esperar a que la planta de otros dentro de 3 semanas, lo siento_

SONIC:_ ¡no es justo tú me lo prometiste! ¡Que mala eres!_

JULIE:_ ¡¿Cómo dijiste?! ¡Iba a prepararte 4 cuando estuviera listo el chile pero ahora no te daré nada!_

SONIC:_ ¡no! ¡Espera por favor! No quise decirlo_

JULIE:_ era una broma… jajajaja_


	4. Chapter 4

**CAP 4: LA FINA LINEA ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO**

En el Tifón Azul casi todo era paz y tranquilidad, cada quien hacía lo suyo, Julie aprovechó de que había terminado su trabajo y se fue a tomar un agradable baño caliente, pero olvidó ponerle el seguro a la puerta del baño. Un rato después ya estaba muy relajada en la tina, a lo que Izzy pasó por ahí y ya que vio que el letrero del baño decía desocupado pensó en bañarse así que entró dio unos pasos y cuando se sacaba la remera vio a Julie, ella lo vio a él, y los dos se pusieron rojos de la vergüenza.

JULIE:_ ¡AAAAA! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!..._

IZZY:_ yo… no quería… el letrero decía desocupado… (Julie comenzó a arrojarle cosas)_

JULIE:_ ¡VETE! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! ¡¡¡TE ODIO!!!(Izzy salio volando del baño, y cerró la puerta)_

IZZY:_ lo siento_

JULIE:_ ¡MAS VALE QUE NO TE ME ACERQUES! ¡NO VOLVERÉ A HABLARTE EN TODA MI VIDA!_

Un rato después todos estaban reunidos en el puente de mando, Julie estaba furiosa y el pobre Izzy se sentía muy mal.

SONIC: _¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?_

IZZY: _te juro que fue un error…_

COLAS: _muy bien escuchen, el radar localizó una esmeralda caos en este planeta de aquí (señalando un mapa tridimensional) _

AMY: _ese es el planeta Selvaria…_

Después de unas horas de viaje aterrizaron, y como Julie estaba enojada con Izzy las chicas y los chicos comenzaron a tener problemas así que se separaron en 2 grupos

IZZY: _ayúdenme chicos, ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdone_?

COLAS: _y como voy a saberlo, pero… que tal si le das algo_

IZZY:_ buena idea, ¿pero que?_

SONIC:_ ¿Por qué no le das una flor que sea su favorita?_

IZZY:_ gran idea, pero yo no sé cual es su flor favorita_

SONIC:_ veamos… la de Amy es la rosa blanca, la de Kiara es la orquídea, la de Crema es la margarita, y la de Rouge es… es…_

NUDILLOS:_ la violeta_

SONIC:_ aaah… veo que te la sabes muy bien…_

NUDILLOS:_ (se sonroja) ya cállate enano…_

SONIC:_ NUDILLOS Y ROUGE SENTADOS EN UN ARBOL __**B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E**__… jajajajaja_

NUDILLOS:_ arj… te dije que te callaras, ya verás (estuvo a punto de golpearlo en la cabeza pero apareció Julie y levantó a Sonic)_

JULIE:_ con su permiso Colas, Nudillos… Sonic viene con nosotras (se marcha)_

IZZY:_ ¡¿viste eso?! Me ignoró totalmente_

COLAS:_ bueno concentrémonos en la flor, creo que el otro día la vi leyendo un libro y dijo que le gustaba la rara y escasa flor lunar, es así (le muestra una imagen) y tienes suerte porque solo crece en este planeta…_

IZZY:_ muy bien, vamos a buscarla…_

Luego Izzy se comunicó con Sonic por el transmisor y le dijo que distrajera a las chicas y las mantuviera lejos de ellos. Izzy se puso a buscar esa flor de cabeza por todos lados, de verdad quería mas que nada en todo el universo que Julie lo perdonara o por lo menos que le diera la hora. Luego en un risco vio una de esas flores y se puso a escalar. Mientras que cerca de ahí Julie y Sonic encontraron la esmeralda caos, pero apareció el Dr. Huevo en uno de sus robots e intentó quitársela. Luego Julie por el susto tomó a Sonic y se fue corriendo, ella no podría pelear sola contra ese robot pero no había nadie cerca para pedir ayuda, corrió y corrió hasta que ya no pudo más viéndose rodeada por una gran pared de roca.

DR. HUEVO: _ríndanse y denme la esmeralda caos… no tienen salida_

JULIE: _¡claro que no!_

DR. HUEVO: _muy bien… tu lo pediste (presionó un botón y unos de los brazos del robot atrapó a Julie y comenzó a apretarla con fuerza)_

SONIC: _¡¡¡JULIE!!!_

SOMBRA: _¡alto, primero pelearás conmigo Sonic!_

SONIC:_ ¿Sombra?_

SOMBRA:_ si… ¿Qué me ves?_

SONIC:_ tú también te encogiste…_

SOMBRA:_ son efectos secundarios del mal uso del control caos, pero paremos de hablar… ¡pelea!_

Así comenzó la pelea, Sonic se esforzaba lo más que podía para ayudar a Julie que seguía en aprietos. Mientras tanto Izzy estaba apunto de tomar la flor lunar del acantilado cuando escuchó el grito de Julie, volteó hacia abajo y la vio en problemas

IZZY: _¡JULIE! No me importa si no quiere verme, debo ayudarla…_

Se apresuro tanto en bajar que prácticamente se lanzó sobre el robot.

DR. HUEVO: _¡¡aaah!! ¡¿De donde saliste?!_

IZZY:_ del acantilado, vine a ayudar a mi amiga…_

SONIC:_ ¡oye no te olvides de mi! ¡No podré aguantar mucho tiempo! ¡Sombra sigue siendo igual de fuerte que antes!_

DR.HUEVO: _¿Qué estás esperando E-102? ¡Atácalo!_

Izzy saltaba de un lado a otro para esquivar los brazos del robot.

DR. HUEVO: _ríndete muchacho, entrégame la esmeralda o daré la orden y mi robot estrujará a tu amiguita hasta que muera… _

El lo pensó mucho pero no tenía opción, ya que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger a Julie y eso le daba coraje.

DR. HUEVO: _¿Y bien?_

IZZY: _¡Sonic! Dale la esmeralda…_

SONIC:_ perooo…_

IZZY:_ solo hazlo… la recuperaremos después… pero ahora Julie es lo mas importante…_

SONIC:_ si, tienes razón, toma Sombra…_

Sombra la toma y luego sube al robot.

IZZY: _¡ya tienes lo que querías ahora suéltala!_

DR. HUEVO:_ muy bien un trato es un trato… (Entonces deja a Julie en el suelo y se marcha) adiós, nos vemos y gracias por la esmeralda pequeño Sonic jajaja…_

SONIC:_ arj… ese…viejo…_

IZZY:_ cálmate Sonic, lo importante es que todos estamos bien… Julie despierta por favor…_

JULIE:_ Izzy…_

IZZY:_ que bueno que ya me hablas…_

Un rato después se reunieron todos en el Tifón Azul y les contaron lo sucedido, luego a la noche Julie fue a caminar con Izzy, se sentaron en un viejo tronco caído que encontraron y se pusieron a charlar.

JULIE: _Izzy, lamento haberte tratado tan mal después de todo lo que hiciste por mí…_

IZZY:_ eso no importa, no pude protegerte, ni siquiera pude conseguir esa flor lunar para ti…_

JULIE:_ ¿ibas a darme una flor para que te perdonara? Que dulce eres… ¿Cómo supiste que era mi favorita?_

IZZY:_ digamos que un zorrito me lo dijo…_

JULIE:_ fue Colas… se pusieron de acuerdo todos… eso explica por que Sonic actuaba tan raro… _

IZZY: _si, supongo… ellos son unos muy buenos amigos…_

JULIE: _así es… oye, mira hay luna llena esta noche…_

IZZY: _¿dijiste luna llena? (entonces miraron el campo que estaba a su alrededor y una gran cantidad de flores lunares comenzaron a florecer)_

JULIE: _esto es hermoso…_

IZZY:_ si, muy hermoso (mirándola a ella, arrancó una flor y se la dio) para ti…_

JULIE:_ muchas gracias…___


	5. Chapter 5

**CAP 5: UN DIA DE CHICAS ¿CUANTOS PROBLEMAS PUEDE CAUSAR?**

En el Tifón Azul todos estaban re aburridos por que hace rato que no pasaba nada interesante, ya no sabían que hacer. Veamos: Rouge pulía sus joyas, Colas reparaba algunas partes de la nave, Crema hacía postres y Queso le ayudaba, Izzy leía, Julie dibujaba, Kiara practicaba con Michu sus movimientos para nuevas técnicas, Sonic y Nudillos jugaban al ajedrez (por supuesto que Nudillos perdía) y Amy andaba de un lado a otro.

AMY: _¡ya me harté! ¡Esto está aburridísimo! ¿No podemos ir a algún lugar? _

COLAS:_ ¿y adonde quieres ir?_

AMY:_ tengo un lugar en mente… el planeta Metrópolis…_

COLAS:_ esta bien, como quieras, ya de paso compraré repuestos para la nave…_

Ya en el planeta metrópolis, todos se separaron chicas por un lado chicos por el otro.

JULIE_: me pregunto ¿adonde irán?_

AMY: _que importa a donde se vallan, pero nosotras tendremos un día de chicas…_

JULIE: _¿Cómo es eso?_

AMY: _bueno, no sé, pero… algo haremos… _

Así recorrieron toda la ciudad comprando ropa, accesorios, viendo tienda tras tienda; luego de unas horas ya estaban regresando a la nave y mientras caminaban un chico comenzó a seguir a Julie, era alto, morocho y por su aspecto parecía pandillero, luego se le puso en frente y comenzó a hablarle.

CHICO: _hola, ¿sabes algo? Eres tan linda que con solo una mirada me atrapaste en tu hechizo… mi nombre es Rick… pero tu puedes llamarme como quieras preciosa…_

JULIE:_ muy bien, gusto en conocerte… mi nombre no te lo voy a decir, si quieres puedes adivinarlo… y Rick es un lindo nombre pero preferiría llamarte cretino… adiós quizás nos veamos… no se… ¡nunca! _

Ellas se retiran sin mirar atrás.

RICK: _chicos, esa lindura tiene que ser mía… (Hablándoles a sus amigos) sigámoslas para ver adonde se dirigen…_

Dicho y hecho, las siguieron hasta la nave y ahí vieron a los chicos.

RICK:_ con que es por eso que no me da bola… ese chavon rubio se va a enterar de quien soy… (Se refería a Izzy) _

LUQUE:_ si es verdad Rick… ahora que hablamos de eso, yo… ¿me puedo quedar con la del pelo azul?…_

RICK:_ ¿te gusta? Pues como quieras…de todos modos se nota que tiene la misma edad que tu…_

LUQUE:_ si, es que parece una delicada flor…10 años es la edad ideal para enamorarse…_

Un poco antes del anochecer Izzy y los chicos salieron a tomar aire, y cuando pasaron por un callejón Rick y sus amigos los atraparon. Después de un rato las chicas empezaron a preocuparse, y los buscaron por todas partes hasta que Michu y Queso encontraron una nota en la puerta de la nave, que decía:

**Julie: **

**Si, ya se que te llamas así, me lo dijo tu noviecito. Nosotros lo tenemos a él y a sus amigos, si quieres que no resulten heridos o peor deberás aceptar ser mi novia, y a mi hermano menor Luque le gusta la nena del pelo azul que se llama Kiara, el mismo mensaje es para ella. Así que las esperamos en el almacén de la calle Middle a las 9 de la noche. Si quieren pueden llevar a sus amiguitas, total yo también tengo varios amigos que están solteros.**

**Rick**

KIARA: _esto es asqueroso, me da escalofríos de solo pensarlo…_

JULIE:_a mi también pero debemos salvar a los chicos…_

ROUGE:_ ¡no puedo creer que se llamen Hombres! ¡Solo unos verdaderos inútiles se dejarían atrapar así!_

CREMA:_ Rouge, tranquilízate…_

ROUGE:_ lo siento Crema, es que me da tanta rabia, no me sorprende del tonto de Nudillos, pero los demás…_

AMY:_ chicas, si nos quedamos discutiendo no resolveremos nada… vayamos y encarguémonos de esos tipos a nuestro estilo femenino... _

Ya a las 9 las chicas entraron al almacén, y vieron a los chicos atados y delante de ellos estaban Rick y su pandilla.

RICK: _vaya que puntuales son… pero debieron venir arregladas o algo… ¿no lo creen?_

JULIE:_ pues nosotras tenemos algo que se llama estilo natural, además no nos gusta el maquillaje, ecepto a Rouge…_

LUQUE:_ a mi me gusta el estilo natural, lo mas natural posible… (Mirando a Kiara)_

KIARA:_ ¡deja de mirarme!_

LUQUE:_ no importa… no necesito mirarte, por que sé que con lanzarte mis besitos basta para enamorarte… (Y comienza)_

KIARA:_ ¡AAAAAAAAA! ¡NO ME IMPORTA CUANTOS BESOS ME LANSES, SIEMPRE ME PARECERAS ASQUEROSO!_

RICK:_ ¿y bien? ¿Qué dicen nenas? ¿Se van a entregar?_

JULIE:_ no venimos por ustedes, sino por nuestros amigos, y esto será por las malas…_

RICK:_ uuh… ruda, así me gustan… muy bien empecemos…_

SONIC:_ esto se va a poner feo, para ellos_

Y así comenzó la pelea, Rouge con un ataque remolino logra derribar a 3;Crema junto con Queso se las arreglaban desde el aire con varias patadas muy fuertes; Amy con su martillo Pico-Pico dejaba inconcientes a 5 de un solo golpe; Kiara a 7 enterró hasta la cabeza en la tierra con sus poderes hasta que se le cruzó Luque.

LUQUE: _¡aquí estoy mi amor! ¡Que mejor forma de mejorar nuestra relación que con una pelea!_

KIARA:_ ay… ¿por que me pasa esto a mi?_

LUQUE:_ vamos amor, una pelea de besitos…_

KIARA:_ ¡escúchame bien! ¡TODOS LOS BESITOS QUE LANCES TE LOS VOY A ESQUIVAR, ASÍ ME CUESTE LA VIDA!_

LUQUE: _como desees, no me voy a rendir… comencemos la pelea…_

KIARA: _"como voy a disfrutar el golpearte…"_

Julie por su parte estaba peleando con Rick.

RICK: _vaya que eres fuerte, eso me gusta…_

JULIE_: a sí, pues no te gustará terminar en el piso vencido por una chica a la que pretendías conquistar en este mismo instante… (Y los 2 se calzan un golpe en la cara, pero solo Rick queda inconciente)_

Las chicas resultaron ganadoras y después de liberar a los chicos se fueron al Tifón Azul y siguieron su viaje. Cuando Rick y sus amigos despertaron en el almacén, se sentían muy humillados, y entonces Rick encontró una nota que le había dejado Julie.

Rick:

Sentimos mucho haberles dado esa paliza, pero deben entender que para gustarle a una chica no tienen que hacer tantas estupideces, solo deben ser ustedes mismos y usar una cosa llamada jabón, como sea, algún día encontraran a unas chicas que de verdad los hagan felices y ustedes a ellas. Te mando mis mejores deseos para que comiences una nueva vida. Espero volver a verte.

Julie


	6. Chapter 6

**CAP 6: PERDIDOS EN LA MONTAÑA, UNA NOCHE LOS DOS SOLOS**

Julie y los demás aterrizaron en el planeta Rocalloso para buscar una esmeralda caos.

COLAS: _muy bien nos dividiremos en 4 grupos, para buscar por que el radar no funciona bien en este lugar debido a las ondas electromagnéticas que circulan por el aire… Sonic, Amy, Kiara y Michu, vayan a la costa (Sur); Nudillos y Rouge, a la selva (Este); Julie e Izzy, a las montañas (Oeste); y Crema, Queso y yo, iremos al bosque (Norte)…_

Se separaron y así pasaron varias horas buscando.

**En la costa:**

KIARA: _busquemos bajo el agua de seguro esta allí…_

SONIC:_ emmm… yo, mejor paso…_

KIARA:_ ¡pues tú vas a ir y te gustará! (lo carga)_

SONIC:_ NO, NO… ¡NO QUIERO IR!_

KIARA: _por el amor de… no seas tan miedoso, irás en el lomo de Michu y ella creará una burbuja de aire para que respires…_

AMY:_ ustedes si se llevan como hermanos…_

**En la selva:**

ROUGE: ¿_por que Colas tenía que ponernos juntos?_

NUDILLOS: _¿y como voy a saberlo? (entonces se agachan para buscar y se dan un cabezazo)_

ROUGE:_ ¡NUDILLOS GRAN TONTO ¿POR QUE NO TE FIJAS POR DONDE VAS?!_

NUDILLOS:_ ¡MIRA QUIEN HABLA! ¡BRUJA CABEZONA!_

ROUGE:_**¡¡¡ ¿COMO ME DIJISTEEEEE?!!! **__(Y Rouge lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas)_

**En el bosque:**

CREMA: _¿escuchaste eso Colas? (se refería al golpe de Rouge)_

COLAS:_ de seguro unas rocas se cayeron del precipicio…_

CREMA:_ si, quizás si… sigamos buscando la esmeralda caos…_

**Y finalmente en la montaña:**

JULIE: _oye Izzy ¿crees que estamos cerca de la esmeralda?_

IZZY:_ no lo sé, pero los demás nos avisarán si encuentran algo…_

Caminaron un rato hasta que llegaron a una cueva.

JULIE: _aquí termina el camino, supongo que deberíamos seguir por esa cueva a ver si encontramos algo…_

IZZY:_ si supongo que tiene sentido…_

Después de entrar en la cueva caminaron un largo rato pero no encontraban nada, así que decidieron volver, entonces sintieron un temblor, una parte de la cueva se derrumbó y los dos quedaron atrapados. Cayeron rocas por todos lados y el tobillo de Julie quedó atrapado entre dos de ellas. Izzy movió las rocas lo más que pudo y logró sacarla, pero ella tenía el tobillo muy lastimado y no podía caminar, así que él se ofreció a llevarla en su espalda. Siguieron caminando y caminando por varias horas pero no lograban encontrar una salida. Luego se sentaron a descansar. Izzy juntó unas ramitas que encontró en el suelo, prendió una fogata y comieron un poco del almuerzo que Julie tenía en su mochila.

IZZY: _¿Cómo se siente tu tobillo?_

JULIE: _todavía me duele un poco… lamento ser una carga para ti Izzy…_

IZZY: _¿Qué? ¡No! No lo eres, solo te lastimaste, a cualquiera le pasa…_

JULIE:_ eres mi mejor amigo, dime, ¿por que fue que me hablaste el primer día que llegué a la escuela?_

IZZY: _bueno no se por que fue exactamente, creo que por que eras nueva y no conocías a nadie, yo te observaba desde lejos y pensaba en presentarme, y no lo dude dos veces cuando giraste sin previo aviso, y conocí por fin tu sonrisa…luego de conocerte me agradaste mucho y sin darnos cuenta nos hicimos buenos amigos…_

JULIE:_ ya veo… mmm es tarde deberíamos descansar para seguir buscando la salida mañana…_

Y los dos se acurrucaron frente al fuego y pasaron la noche. Izzy solo pensó toda la noche en Julie y todo lo que sentía por ella (nota: son 3 poemas distintos):

**_

* * *

_**

**_En cuanto la conocí, _**

**_Supe que era diferente_**

**_También me ve a mi distinto _**

**_¡Nos elegimos mutuamente! _**

**_Desde entonces soy su sombra_**

**_Y, casi siempre, su risa._**

**_A veces soy su pañuelo, _**

**_También su calma y su prisa. _**

**_Ella es la paz de mi mundo_**

**_Es el brillo de mis días. _**

******_Si la escucho, tengo todo _**

******_Cuanto mi alma precisa_**

* * *

**_Así como en un espejo _**

**_Me reflejo en su amistad_**

**_Ya que todo lo que le doy, _**

**_Ella de algún modo, me da. _**

**_Yo le entrego comprensión _**

**_Y su mirada me acaricia. _**

**_Si le regalo buen humor, _**

**_Ella me premia con su risa. _**

**_Así, como en un espejo, _**

**_De sus ojos yo recibo _**

**_La ternura con que sueño _**

**_Y el amor con que la miro_**

* * *

**_en su voz, cuando me habla, _**

**_se mezclan la tempestad y la calma, _**

**_la hoguera que me quema _**

**_Y la brisa que sopla en mi alma. _**

**_en su rostro, cuando sonríe, _**

**_Nacen mis alegrías y penas, _**

**_la confusión y mi rumbo, _**

**_El silencio y mis poemas. _**

**_en sus ojos, si me mira,_**

**_encuentro alivio y dolor,_**

**_el desvelo y mis sueños…_**

**_La amistad y el amor._**

* * *

Cuando despertaron Izzy cargó a Julie y siguieron el camino para buscar una salida, habían estado tanto tiempo ahí que ella pensó que morirían en ese lugar, pero Izzy no perdía las esperanzas e intentaba subirle el ánimo. Y para distraerse se pusieron a hablar.

IZZY: _oye Julie, ¿Cómo crees que están nuestros padres?_

JULIE:_ pues hace varias semanas que nos fuimos de seguro están muy preocupados…_

IZZY:_ los tuyos tal vez, de los míos no estoy seguro…_

JULIE:_ ¿Por qué?_

IZZY:_ por que ellos nunca se preocuparon por mi, verás, ellos están muy ocupados con su trabajo, y casi nunca están en casa es como si no me quisieran, por eso jamás llevo a mis amigos a mi casa porque me da mas tristeza ir con amigos y que ellos no estén para conocerlos…_

JULIE:_ y ¿Por que a mi si me llevaste?_

IZZY:_ bueno es que contigo me siento diferente… _

JULIE:_ no creo eso, si son tus padres deben amarte, al menos tu los tienes…_

IZZY:_ pero Helen y Chris que ¿no son tus padres?_

JULIE:_ ellos son mis padres adoptivos y los amo, pero jamás podría olvidarme de mis verdaderos padres…_

IZZY:_ ¿Qué les pasó?_

JULIE:_ murieron hace más de 1 año en un accidente…_

IZZY:_ lo siento…_

JULIE:_ lo único que me quedó de ellos fue una fotografía y este medallón que era de mi mamá…_

IZZY:_ pero aunque tú no los puedas ver ellos siempre estarán cuidándote…_

JULIE:_ ¿por que siempre tratas de animarme?_

IZZY:_ por que no me gusta verte triste…_

JULIE:_ te lo agradezco mucho, oye ¿que es esa luz de ahí?_

Entonces Izzy se acerca y se pone a escarbar.

IZZY: _¡es la esmeralda caos!_

JULIE:_ ¡increíble la encontramos! (los 2 se pusieron a saltar y en un momento de total felicidad Julie agarró a Izzy y lo besó)emmm… Izzy discúlpame yo… no quise…_

IZZY:_ descuida está todo bien…_

Entonces el transmisor comenzó a funcionar bien.

COLAS: _Izzy ¿eres tú? ¿Dijiste que están bien? ¿Dónde se encuentran? _

IZZY:_ ¡Colas! ¡Si estamos bien! ¡Pero nos quedamos encerrados en una cueva y encontramos la esmeralda caos! Te enviaré las coordenadas ¡ven a sacarnos!_

COLAS:_ ¡entendido!_

Después de un rato Colas llegó en el Tornado X y logró e Izzy se pusieron muy felices y no solo por salir de la cueva sino también por que habían compartido los secretos del otro y lograron unirse más que nunca, pero ninguno de los dos se animó a confesar lo que en verdad sentía por el otro.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAP 7: UN CONCURSO POR LA ESMERALDA CAOS ¿QUE ES LA PRUEBA DEL AMOR?**

El radar del Tifón Azul detectó una esmeralda caos en un planeta llamado Fair, mientras caminaban por ahí recibieron un volante de un concurso que se realizaba ese mismo día, el 1º premio era una esmeralda y decidieron participar. Cuando llegaron al estadio debían inscribirse.

JULIE: _disculpe señorita quisiéramos inscribirnos en el concurso…_

ADMINISTRADORA:_ muy bien díganme quienes son los que participaran, tiene que ser en parejas de a 2…_

JULIE:_ veamos, inscriba a Julie __Thorndyke con Izzy Steevens…_

ADMIN: _¿alguien más?_

JULIE:_ si, inscriba a Crema la coneja con Miles Prower y a Rouge la murciélago con Nudillos el equidna…_

COLAS Y NUDILLOS:_ ¡espera un segundo! ¡¿Como?!_

ADMIN:_ muy bien, ya está hecho…_

COLAS Y NUDILLOS:_ ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!_

AMY:_ ya la oyeron chicos…_

COLAS:_ ¿Por qué yo con Crema?_

JULIE:_ si participan más, tendremos más oportunidades de ganar…_

DECOE:_ a nosotros también inscríbanos, yo soy Decoe y esta es Bocoeena…_

ADMIN:_ muy bien ya esta listo…_

KIARA:_ jajajajaja ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí? Y Bocoe tu no eres mujer ¿Qué planean?_

DR. HUEVO: _solo vinimos a ganar esa esmeralda limpiamente…_

BOCOE:_ el concurso es de parejas pero ninguno de nosotros tiene una novia, así que me disfrazaron…_

CREMA:_ pues ¿por que el Dr. Huevo no les construyó una?_

DR.HUEVO: _no me malentiendas pero ningún robot se merece sufrir tanto…_

Sonic estaba un poco molesto por que no podía participar sin una pareja de su edad, pero de inmediato pensó en algo, y fue a buscar a Sombra.

SONIC: _Sombra inscribámonos por favor te lo ruego, quiero competir…_

SOMBRA: _por si no te acordaste somos enemigos, y además ¿Por qué haría pareja contigo si necesitas una niña para concursar?_

SONIC: _por que no conozco a nadie más que tenga mi misma edad en este instante, aunque que lastima que no quieres participar, todos pensaran que eres un cobarde…_

SOMBRA: _a mi nadie me dice cobarde, bien participare pero… ¿Quién de los 2 será la niña?_

SONIC: _bueno yo estaba pensando que como tienes un peinado como de niña…_

SOMBRA:_ ¡CALLATE! ¡Yo no lo haré!_

SONIC:_ está bien yo lo haré, pero necesitaré ayuda…_

Entonces fueron a ver a Amy y le explicaron todo.

AMY: _me alegro que confíes en mí para esto, descuida cuando termine contigo ni tú mismo te reconocerás…buajajajaja_

SONIC:_ espero que esto haya sido buena idea…_

Luego de un rato empezó el concurso, Kiara, Amy, Michu, Queso, Bokkun y el Dr. Huevo se sentaron en primera fila a observar.

KIARA: _oye Amy ¿has visto a mi hermano?_

AMY:_ descuida ya aparecerá…_

DR.HUEVO: _ahora que lo pienso, tampoco está Sombra, Amy ¿acaso sabes algo?_

AMY:_ mmm… tal vez si, tal vez no…_

PRESENTADORA:_ ¡BIENVENIDO TODO EL MUNDO! ESTAMOS AQUÍ EN ESTE CONCURSO POR UNA HERMOSA JOYA DE PREMIO, AHORA LA 1ª COMPETENCIA SERÁ UNA CARRERA DE TRES PIES, Y LOS CONCURSANTES SON:_

_ALICIA Y BRENDAM_

_DINA Y MARK_

_TRIXIE Y HECTOR_

_JULIE E IZZY_

_ROUGE Y NUDILLOS _

_CREMA Y MILES_

_DECOE Y BOCOEENA_

_Y POR ÚLTIMO_

_SORA Y SOMBRA_

KIARA: _¿dijo "Sora y Sombra"? un momento ¿ese es mi hermano?_

DR.HUEVO: _JAJAJA… se ve bien, se parece a ti cuando tenías 6 años…_

KIARA:_ que vergüenza, para colmo uso el nombre de mamá…_

AMY:_ yo le dije que buscara otro pero el quería ese nombre, tu sabes lo obstinado que es…_

KIARA:_ así que tú los ayudaste…_

AMY:_ el dijo que quería ganar esa esmeralda…_

KIARA:_ bueno ya es tarde, aunque diga algo no podré persuadirlo…_

PRESENTADORA:_ MUY BIEN, EN SUS MARCAS; LISTOS; ¡COMIENCEN!_

La carrera comenzó y Sonic y Sombra tomaron ventaja, por atrás venían Julie e Izzy y los demás, ecepto Rouge y Nudillos que no avanzaron mucho por que se pusieron a pelear, y Sonic y Sombra ganaron la carrera y sumaron 10 puntos en el marcador.

La siguiente carrera fue de obstáculos y en esa tuvieron dificultades pero Julie e Izzy ganaron, seguidos por Decoe y Bocoe, y Dina y Mark.

Luego el juego de preguntas y respuestas, en ese ganaron Crema y Colas, seguidos por Decoe y Bocoe, y Trixie y Héctor.

La última prueba era del amor, las parejas debían besarse y los jueces decidirían cual era la más linda. Alicia no quiso besar a Brendam por que se hartó de que no ganaban en nada, así que obtuvieron un puntaje muy bajo.

Dina y Mark se besaron luego pero fue muy poco para los jueces, luego Trixie y Héctor solo pudieron besarse en las mejillas por que eran muy tímidos.

Julie e Izzy se besaron muy cariñosamente y los jueces les dieron un buen puntaje. Rouge y Nudillos comenzaron a discutir por que ninguno se animaba a besar al otro, y después de una larga pelea Nudillos tomó a Rouge de las manos y la besó después los dos se quedaron muy callados.

Colas también tenía vergüenza pero Crema se le encimó y lo besó, desde ese momento el comenzó a sentir algo raro por ella. Decoe y Bocoe se besaron sin asco después de todo eran robots pero a los jueces no les gustó nada verlos. Y finalmente les tocó a Sonic y Sombra, ellos no querían ni tomarse de las manos, pero jamás se imaginaban que esa sería una de las competencias, los dos se miraron con un poco de asco pero lo tenían que hacer si querían la esmeralda o Decoe y Bocoe se la llevarían, así que se besaron.

AMY: _¡no puedo creerlo! A mí apenas se me acerca y a Sombra lo besa, después hablaré con ese chico…_

KIARA: _se ven muy lindos, pero en realidad se deben de estar maldiciendo en lo muy profundo de su alma…_

A los jueces les pareció el beso mas lindo y les dieron el puntaje más alto… 

_3 PIES_

_OBSTÁCULOS_

_PREG Y RESP_

_PRUEBA DEL_

_AMOR _

_TOTAL_

_**ALICIA Y BRENDAM**_

_1 _

_1_

_1_

_1_

_4_

_**DINA Y MARK**_

_1_

_3_

_1_

_4_

_9_

_**TRIXIE Y HECTOR**_

_1_

_1_

_3_

_3_

_8_

_**JULIE E IZZY**_

_5_

_10_

_1_

_8_

_24_

_**ROUGE Y NUDILLOS**_

_1_

_1_

_1_

_8_

_11_

_**CREMA Y MILES **_

_1 _

_1_

_10_

_9_

_21_

_**DECOE Y BOCOEENA**_

_3_

_5_

_5_

_0_

_18_

_**SORA Y SOMBRA**_

_10_

_1_

_1_

_10_

_22_

Los que ganaron la esmeralda fueron Julie e Izzy sorprendentemente ni siquiera yo me di cuenta cuando puse los puntajes solo cuando los sumé. En buena ley ganaron y se llevaron la esmeralda caos.

SONIC: _¡ESPEREN UN MOMENTO! ¡¿OSEA QUE BESÉ A SOMBRA PARA NADA?! ¡QUE ASCO!_

SOMBRA:_ ¡¿Y TU DE QUE TE QUEJAS?! ¡POR TU CULPA AHORA DEBO LAVARME LA BOCA CON JAVON!_


	8. Chapter 8

**CAP 8: JESSY LA ADOLESCENTE REBELDE**

Después de la competencia por la esmeralda el Dr. Huevo se concentró mucho más en buscar las 2 últimas esmeraldas caos. Y fueron a buscar en el planeta Futurist, allí Sombra se separó de ellos para buscar por su cuenta. Mientras caminaba tranquilo por la calle, chocó con una chica y los 2 terminaron en el suelo, era una chica muy bonita, ella y Sombra se observaron un rato y después ella salió corriendo, por que los policías la estaban persiguiendo, Sombra sintió algo extraño y decidió ir tras ella. La chica corrió y corrió lo más rápido que pudo pero al doblar en una esquina se encerró en un callejón y los policías la acorralaron y estaban apunto de golpearla, entonces apareció Sombra y los derribó a los 2 que luego huyeron.

SOMBRA: _¿estas bien?_

JESSY:_ si, mmm… gracias por salvarme…_

SOMBRA:_ ¿Por qué te perseguían esos policías? ¿Robaste algo?_

JESSY:_ ¡NO! ¡Es todo lo contrario! Yo solo fui a recuperar el medallón de mi madre que ellos me quitaron…_

SOMBRA:_ ¿ellos te quitaron?_

JESSY:_ si, veras, esta es la ciudad Meca, antes todos estábamos tranquilos, pero nuestro gobernante fue desplazado del poder por el gobernador, él se volvió muy poderoso desde que obtuvo una esmeralda muy rara…_

SOMBRA:_ debe ser una esmeralda caos…_

JESSY:_ oye, si eres tan pequeño ¿Cómo es que eres tan fuerte?_

SOMBRA:_ las apariencias engañan…_

JESSY:_ mi nombre es Jessy… ¿y el tuyo?_

SOMBRA:_ soy Sombra, oye ¿podrías llevarme a donde se encuentra ese gobernador?_

JESSY:_ si, claro, tu solo sígueme y confía en mi…_

Caminaron un rato hasta que llegaron a un gran castillo.

JESSY: _este es un pasadizo secreto, si vas por aquí llegaras al centro del castillo…_

SOMBRA:_ muy bien de aquí en adelante voy solo quédate aquí…_

JESSY:_ ¡claro que no! ¡No puedes ir tu solo! Así que voy contigo…_

SOMBRA:_ ¿aaah? ¡NO! ¡Es peligroso! _

JESSY:_ pues entonces… tu tampoco iras…_

Entonces Jessy agarró unas esposas que le había quitado a un policía y se encadenó a Sombra.

SOMBRA: _¡¿PERO QUE HICISTE?! No estoy para juegos ¡quítame esto ya!_

JESSY:_ OK, ¡pero que demon…! ¡NO TENGO LAS LLAVES!!!!_

SOMBRA:_ ¡¿COMOOO?! Bueno habrá que ir así nomás…_

Recorrieron varios pasillos hasta llegar al centro del castillo, y ahí sobre un altar vieron la esmeralda, Sombra la tomó y quiso apresurarse en salir, pero Jessy lo demoró y comenzó a tocar los botones de una consola.

SOMBRA: _¡¿que haces?! _

JESSY:_ algo importante…_

De pronto la cara de Jessy apareció en todas las pantallas de la ciudad, y dio un mensaje:

_¡ATENCION A TODOS LOS CIUDADANOS DE MECA, TENEMOS EN NUESTRO PODER LA ESMERALDA QUE EL GOBERNADOR UTILIZABA PARA ATORMENTARNOS, AL FIN SOMOS LIBRES!_

GOBERNADOR: _esa mocosa, ¡guardias vayan a detenerla!!!_

SOMBRA:_ aquí vienen…_

JESSY:_ ¡ay, metí la pata! ¡CORRE POR TU VIDA!_

Corrieron y corrieron por toda la ciudad, hasta que llegaron a un callejón sin salida, entonces subieron a los tejados de las casas y edificios siguieron por ahí, pero llegaron al rincón del tejado, los guardias los rodearon y les dispararon, pero justo a tiempo Sombra la empujó hacia un costado y los dos cayeron sobre una lona tendida, el golpe fue muy fuerte pero habían sobrevivido.

Sombra se quedó endurecido ya que había caído sobre Jessy, y cuando la vio más de cerca le recordó a María, pero ella era diferente, no sabía lo que sentía por ella, pero paso algo muy raro, él se sonrojó.

JESSY: _auu… ¿estas bien? _

SOMBRA:_ si creo, que… aaah!_

JESSY:_ ¡¿Qué sucede?!_

SOMBRA:_ es mi pie…_

Jessy lo revisó.

JESSY: _creo que te torciste, no puedes caminar, yo te llevaré tu solo debes decirme a donde ir…_

Jessy rompió un trozo de la lona y cubrió la herida de Sombra, luego tomó un trozo mas grande se lo puso como capa, par esconderse de la policía.Mientras caminaban por la ciudad en esa noche fría pasaron desapercibidos.

Luego llegaron a la nave del Dr. Huevo, quien les quitó las esposas y curó sus heridas. También le ofreció a Jessy que pasara la noche ahí por que se encontraba muy lejos de casa. Mientras que estuvo allí se puso a charlar con Sombra.

SOMBRA: _¿Por qué haces todo esto?_

JESSY:_ no se si lo entiendas, pero no soporto ver a mi familia y amigos sufrir…_

SOMBRA:_ si lo entiendo…_

JESSY:_ ¿Por qué buscas esas esmeraldas?_

SOMBRA:_ no me importan las intenciones del Dr. Huevo, yo solo quiero recuperar mi memoria…_

JESSY:_ ¿tu memoria?_

SOMBRA:_ no se por que pero no puedo recordar mi pasado, y por alguna razón nadie me dice nada…_

JESSY: _debe ser horrible no tener un pasado, no poder recordar los buenos momentos que pasaste y a las personas que amaste…_

Entonces a Sombra le vino un fuerte dolor de cabeza, por recordar a María.

JESSY: _¡Sombra! ¿Estas bien? _

SOMBRA:_ si no fue nada…_

JESSY:_ deberíamos ir a dormir…_

Luego de un rato Jessy se quedó profundamente dormida, Sombra no podía dormir así que se acercó y se acostó junto a ella.

A la mañana siguiente Jessy recibió una noticia de su madre de que gracias a ella y a Sombra su ciudad fue liberada y todo se encontraba bien. Unas horas después Jessy se despidió de Sombra.

JESSY: _adiós Sombra, te deseo mucha suerte, espero que recuperes tu memoria, gracias a ti esta ciudad dio un paso muy importante y de aquí en adelante nosotros nos haremos cargo… _

SOMBRA:_ eso espero… adiós…_

JESSY:_ ¡adiós… ven a visitarme cuando puedas!_


	9. Chapter 9 parte 1

**CAP 9(1ª parte): UNA PROPOCISION INESPERADA DE UN EQUIDNA ENAMORADO**

Como siempre Rouge y Nudillos estaban peleando por cosas y comentarios indecentes y sin importancia.

NUDILLOS: _¡QUE YA TE ENOJASTE, BRUJA CABEZONA!_

ROUGE:_¡CABEZA HUECA!_

NUDILLOS:_¡OREJONA!_

ROUGE:** ¡**_RODILLOS!_

NUDILLOS: _¡POSTE CON COLÁGENO!_

ROUGE:___¡RETIRA LO QUE DIJISTE, NARISOTA!_

NUDILLOS:_ ¡NO LO HARÉ! ¡¿Y QUIERES SABER ALGO MÁS?!_

ROUGE:_ ¡HABER DIME QUE PIENSAS DE MI!_

NUDILLOS:_ ¡PUES YO… YO…! ¡¡¡PIENSO QUE ERES MUY LINDA!!!_

ROUGE:_ ¿lo dices enserio?_

NUDILLOS:_ bueno, pues si, me pareces muy linda…_

ROUGE:_ bueno, yo, no te lo había dicho antes pero tu me… interesas mucho…_

Después de esta discusión, Rouge y Nudillos pasaron un tiempo juntos y se conocieron como algo más que enemigos.Se pusieron a hablar de los viejos tiempos.

ROUGE: _¿recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos?_

NUDILLOS:_ jajaja… si, intentaste robarme la esmeralda madre…_

ROUGE:_ y si no mal recuerdo cada vez que lo intentaba me golpeabas, no te importó que fuera mujer… eso me atrajo mucho de ti…_

NUDILLOS:_ ¿a si? Pues tú eras muy insistente…_

ROUGE:_ cuando a una mujer le gusta algo lo es…oh ya es muy tarde, nos la pasamos hablando todo el día, será mejor que nos veamos mañana…_

NUDILLOS:_ está bien nos vemos aquí mañana…_

Los dos se fueron a dormir y se vieron al día siguiente en el mismo lugar.

NUDILLOS: _Rouge tengo una pregunta muy importante que hacerte…_

ROUGE: _Nudillos sabes, es que no se si esto este bien, por que siempre peleamos y discutimos y…_

NUDILLOS: _¿quieres casarte conmigo?_

Rouge se sorprendió y se sonrojó.

ROUGE: _yo, yo, yo, que demonios… ¡claro que si!_

Entonces ella lo abraza muy fuerte y lo besa.

NUDILLOS: _guau! Que bien! Entonces nos casaremos en cuento regresemos a nuestro planeta…_

ROUGE:_ me parece bien…_


	10. Chapter 9 parte 2

**CAP 9(2ª parte): JULIE Y SONIC, LOS BUENOS AMIGOS**

Julie se encontraba muy triste por que pronto encontrarían la última esmeralda y entonces Izzy y ella tendrían que irse para siempre. Sonic fue el único que la vio así e intentó subirle el ánimo, así que pasó más tiempo con ella.

Ya que habían aterrizado en un planeta para descansar, ellos dos fueron a pasear solos. Recorrieron la ciudad observando todo, compraron helados y dulces, se divertían mucho, incluso fueron a dar una vuelta en carrusel.

Luego mientras comían manzanas acarameladas, Sonic le dio un mordisco que le dolió mucho y se le salio un diente.

SONIC: _AUU! No! ¿Por qué? ahora no me volverá a crecer…_

JULIE: _déjame ver… mmm… esto es un diente de leche, te volverá a crecer…_

SONIC: _eso es imposible a mi se me cayeron los dientes de leche hace muchos años…_

JULIE: _mmm… quizás como rejuveneciste con las esmeraldas caos, todo tu cuerpo lo hizo hasta el último pelo…_

SONIC: _puede ser, ahora que lo dices si, me he dado cuenta, incluso creo que cada momento que paso así me siento más como un niño…_

JULIE: _pues a veces es mejor ser pequeño…_

SONIC: _si pero… a mi no me gusta, siento que no soy útil…_

JULIE: _no digas eso…_

SONIC: _es que ya no pienso las mimas cosas que antes, no puedo pelear, incluso cuando Nudillos me pelea no puedo responderle los insultos y empiezo a creer que si no recupero las esmeradas me quedaré así para siempre_

JULIE:_ en 1º lugar Nudillos es un tonto sin remedio, y en 2º no importa que te hayas encogido pienso que sigues siendo el mismo de antes…_

SONIC:_ como lo sabes, tu no me conocías en ese tiempo…_

JULIE:_ bueno pero aunque el aspecto cambie el interior de la persona no… _

SONIC:_ si tu lo dices…_

JULIE:_ oye, ahora que lo pienso, casi no se nada sobre ti, no hemos charlado casi nada desde el día que nos conocimos…_

SONIC:_ bueno, ¿que quieres saber? Pregunta…_

JULIE:_ veamos, mmm… ¿tienes más familia aparte de Kiara y Michu?_

SONIC:_ si, tengo a mi tía Anna y su hija Taylor…_

JULIE:_ ¿y tus padres?_

SONIC:_ mi padre se fue a una guerra intergaláctica poco después de que Kiara nació y murió luchando, y mi madre fue asesinada cuando Kiara tenía 1 año y yo 11 años…_

JULIE:_ eso es terrible ¿Quién lo hizo?_

SONIC:_ unos seres malvados llamados metarex, pero ya los destruimos hace mucho…_

JULIE:_ ¿Qué querían de tu madre?_

SONIC:_ querían las esmeraldas caos que ella cuidaba, y también el cristal de Kiara, mi madre podría haberlos vencido si nosotros 2 no hubiéramos estado ahí estorbando…_

JULIE:_ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_

SONIC:_ nos tomaron de prisioneros, ella tuvo que sacrificarse por nosotros, no se como pero no recuerdo muy bien lo que seguía, era una sensación extraña yo me encontraba en un lugar oscuro, no había nada a mi alrededor, me sentía tan solo… en fin, cuando desperté los metarex se habían ido y las esmeraldas seguían ahí, donde estaba mi madre se había formado un gran cráter, es cierto… recuerdo que ese día estaba lloviendo esa lluvia parecían lagrimas cayendo, eso es lo que me dijo Kiara, después el cráter comenzó a llenarse de agua y se convirtió en un estanque… para honrar la memoria de mi madre le construimos un pequeño altar junto al estanque y le pusimos el nombre de "estanque de lagrimas sagradas"… apreciaría que no le dijeras nada de esto a Kiara, ella era muy pequeña y no recuerda lo que pasó ese día, además se pone muy triste cuando piensa en nuestra madre…_

JULIE:_ descuida no se lo diré a nadie… oye, ese lugar oscuro que mencionaste, creo haber estado ahí antes…_

SONIC:_ ¿enserio?_

JULIE:_ si, cuando era pequeña había veces en las que me sentía muy triste por algo, pero no se que es… mi madre solía decirme que existen mundos paralelos a los que solo algunos pueden ir, son los recónditos lugares que hay en nuestros corazones y mentes, ella me dijo que ese lugar oscuro al que yo iba se encontraba en mi mente por que mi corazón esta confundido por algo que no recuerdo y que significa mucho para mi y que cuando este lista podré disipar el misterio…_

SONIC:_ estoy seguro de que podrás hacerlo…_

JULIE:_ gracias, me ayudó mucho hablar contigo…_


	11. Chapter 10

**CAP 10: LA ÚLTIMA ESMERALDA CAOS APARECE EN EL ANTIGUO REINO DE YUE**

Julie estaba soñando que se encontraba en el lugar oscuro al que ella siempre iba cuando era niña, luego su collar comenzó a brillar y se encontró en un lugar aun más extraño. Había árboles con troncos grises y hojas azules, el cielo era de un color azul tenue en el que podían verse varios planetas cercanos, había cascadas muy hermosas por todos lados, todo el suelo cubierto de verde, continuo caminando y vio un enorme castillo, al acercarse pasó sorprendida de ver un inmenso jardín de flores lunares.

Mientras ella estaba disfrutando de la vista, escuchó a dos personas hablando y riendo juntos, se acercó un poco y luego se escondió para que no la vieran, Julie no podía ver sus caras pero si podía escuchar de lo que hablaban.

CHICA: _sabes, este castillo solía ser de lo más aburrido hasta que tú llegaste…_

CHICO: _¿de veras? Entonces soy el alma de la fiesta…_

CHICA: _no exageres, solo dije que ya no está tan aburrido por que tengo a alguien de mi edad para divertirme..._

CHICO: _vamos eso no es cierto, tu sabes muy bien que estas loca por mi, sino ¿Por qué andarías conmigo todo el tiempo?_

CHICA: _en 1º lugar tú estas aquí por que tus padres te castigaron, y en 2º lugar tengo que estar contigo todo el tiempo por que se supone que eres mi guardaespaldas…_

CHICO: _ya lo se, vaya ¿no aceptas una broma?_

CHICA: _si… pero tu eres un príncipe muy raro…_

CHICO: _pues tú eres una princesa muy linda…_

CHICA: _ay grac…_

CHICO: _y gruñona, gritona, mandona y sin mencionar que me golpeas mucho…_

CHICA: _grrr… eres un…_

Entonces ella saca un abanico gigante y lo golpea en la cabeza.

CHICA: _¿decías algo? o gran príncipe de los tarados!!!_

CHICO:_ quisiera saber de donde sacas ese maldito abanico…_

CHICA:_ eso no es asunto tuyo… (Le saca la lengua y se va)_

JULIE:_ vaya de verdad ella si tiene un mal carácter… aunque creo haberlo visto antes… _

_(Muy mal carácter n__n)_

De pronto la tierra comenzó a temblar, y los dos muchachos y Julie se asustaron.

CHICA: _¡¿Qué sucede?!_

CHICO:_ ¡princesa venga conmigo deprisa!_

El chico estiró su mano para agarrarla, ella fue corriendo hacia el pero cuando estaba a punto de tomar su mano la grieta que había en el piso se abrió y ella calló al vacío. Todo se lleno de oscuridad alrededor de Julie y luego de un latido de su corazón espantado, despertó.

JULIE: _¿Qué fue eso? Se sintió tan real…_

Después de cambiarse Julie fue al puente de mando.

SONIC: _hola Julie _

JULIE:_ buenos días, sonic…_

SONIC:_ ¿te pasa algo? te veo desanimada_

JULIE:_ no, nada, estoy bien… ¿adonde vamos?_

COLAS:_ ya localizamos la última esmeralda caos…_

CREMA:_ está en el planeta Azul…_

KIARA:_ no me había dado cuenta de que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido…_

Julie se fue a uno de los salones a mirar las estrellas e Izzy decidió seguirla.

IZZY: _julie ¿estas bien?_

JULIE: _si, no es nada…_

IZZY: _te conozco lo suficiente dime que te sucede…_

JULIE: _te dije que no es nada, no insistas…_

IZZY:_ ya se, te sientes triste por que cuando encontremos las esmeraldas caos tendremos que despedirnos de nuestros amigos…_

JULIE:_ si Izzy es por eso…_

Ella le mintió para que dejara de molestarla. Estaba triste por eso y por otra cosa. Después de que aterrizaron en el planeta Azul, fueron a explorar. El pobre planeta se encontraba desolado sin un mínimo rastro de vida. En lo que siguieron caminando encontraron unas ruinas de una gran ciudad.

KIARA: _¿Cómo es posible que una ciudad como esta termine así?_

COLAS: _bueno, este es el resultado de las antiguas guerras…_

CREMA:_ es verdad, el planeta de Cosmo terminó así por la guerra…_

JULIE:_ eso es muy triste, odio las guerras, son una tontería, solo una manera de masacrarnos unos a otros…_

Julie se puso a llorar e Izzy trató de consolarla.

IZZY: _Julie tranquilízate, debes entenderlo…_

JULIE:_ ¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO CALMARME! ¡NO! ¡ES QUE NO QUIERO! ¡NO PUEDO ENTENDERLO! ¡NO QUIERO QUE ESO PASE! ¡NO ME GUSTA! ¡No! No…no… no… _

IZZY:_ Julie…_

JULIE:_ ¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!_

Julie empujó a Izzy y salió corriendo a donde pudo llegar.Encontró un pequeño lugar en las ruinas y se escondió, mientras lloraba.

JULIE: _estoy sola, siempre lo estuve, nadie vendrá a ayudarme… no vendrá, el tampoco vendrá, me abandonó, no le importo, ni a el ni a nadie… me siento tan sola…_

IZZY:_ ya no lo estas… yo siempre estaré junto a ti… mi querida Yue Hime… Julieta…_

De pronto Julie reaccionó y paró de llorar.

JULIE: _príncipe Izador…_

Una fuerte luz comenzó a brillar junto a ellos.

NUDILLOS: _¡¿Qué es eso?!_

COLAS:_ ¡es el brillo de la esmeralda caos!_

CREMA:_ ¡pero esto no es normal!_

AMY:_ ¡¿Qué sucede?!_

KIARA:_ ¡conozco esto! _

ROUGE:_ ¡imposible!_

SONIC:_ ¡JULIE… IZZY…!_


	12. Chapter 11 cap final!

**CAP 11: EL PASADO OSCURO DE JULIE, LA DESPEDIDA DE LOS ANGELES**

De repente se vieron en el mismo lugar pero la ciudad estaba como nueva, y había personas por todas partes.

CREMA: _¿Qué pasó?_

KIARA:_ ¡viajamos en el tiempo!_

TODOS:_ ¡¿QUE?!_

SONIC:_ ¡Julie, Izzy, ¿se encuentran bien?!_

Pero ellos no le prestaron atención como si no existiera, y ahora todos habían notado que ellos 2 vestían diferente.

SONIC: _¡¿pero porque no pueden vernos?!_

KIARA:_ ¡ya te lo dije viajamos en el tiempo! Ellos no pueden vernos por que no existimos todavía…_

NUDILLOS:_ y me vas a decir que ellos existían mucho mas antes…_

KIARA:_ pues si, lo más probable es que estas sean sus vidas pasadas… se dice que si alguien tiene una muerte trágica se le concede la posibilidad de reencarnar…_

CREMA:_ o sea que ellos tuvieron una muerte terrible…_

COLAS:_ puede ser que haya sido a causa de la guerra..._

SONIC:_ entonces hay que impedirlo…_

KIARA:_ ¡NO! ¡No puedes intervenir, si cambias el pasado el futuro se alterará y Julie e Izzy no existirían! Se que es difícil quedarte sentado mientras tus amigos mueren pero no hay nada que puedas hacer…_

IZADOR:_ vamos de regreso al castillo, princesa Julieta…_

JULIETA:_ si, claro, pero cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me digas solo Julie…_

IZADOR:_ lo siento pero no lo creo apropiado…_

JULIETA:_ Hm.… a veces me desesperas… _

Saca su abanico y lo golpea.

IZADOR: _oye, creía que habíamos dejado claro lo del abanico…_

JULIETA:_ si no está por escrito no tengo obligación de cumplirlo…_

Y se marcharon al castillo, con los demás siguiéndolos. Mientras tanto en otro lugar el Dr. Huevo y los otros también habían sido transportados al pasado.

SOMBRA: _me pregunto para que nos trajeron aquí las esmeraldas caos…_

En otro lugar…

JULIETA: _oye Izzy ¿no crees que los temblores han estado fuertes últimamente?_

IZADOR: _¿acaso no te lo dijeron?_

JULIETA: _¿Qué cosa?_

IZADOR:_ esos no son temblores son las bombas que explotan cerca de aquí por la guerra…_

JULIETA:_ ¿una guerra? ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?_

IZADOR:_ quizás tu madre no quería asustarte, pero debió decírtelo, no podemos ignorarlo ya que el conflicto podría extenderse hasta aquí…_

JULIETA:_ eso es terrible… ¿Por qué la gente tiene que destruirse entre si?_

IZADOR:_ no lo se, ¿quieres que vayamos al jardín?_

JULIETA:_ esta bien…_

Los dos se dirigieron hacia el jardín con los demás siguiéndolos para saber que había ocurrido en ese lugar. Julieta e Izador se sentaron juntos en la fuente del jardín para charlar.

JULIETA: _Izzy ¿Qué crees que suceda?_

IZADOR:_ no lo se, ¿Por qué preguntas?_

JULIETA:_ por que yo… yo… no quiero quedarme sola…_

IZADOR:_ no estarás sola, yo no te dejaré…_

JULIETA:_ ¿lo prometes? Prométeme que siempre estarás a mi lado y me protegerás…_

IZADOR:_ si, te lo prometo…_

CREMA:_ es una tristeza que ellos 2 estén destinados a morir…_

KIARA:_ si, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer…_

AMY:_ son tan valientes, yo no se que haría si tuviera que separarme de Sonic para siempre…_

SONIC:_ eeegggggggg…_

De pronto la tierra comenzó a temblar, y todos se asustaron.

JULIETA: _¡¿Qué sucede?!_

IZADOR:_ ¡princesa venga conmigo deprisa!_

El estiró su mano para agarrarla, ella fue corriendo hacia el pero cuando estaba a punto de tomar su mano la grieta que había en el piso se abrió y ella calló al vacío.

Sonic no pudo resistirlo y se lanzó para buscarla.

KIARA: _¡hermano!_

IZADOR:_ ¡JULIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! ¡NO! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! _

La tierra se movió nuevamente y apareció frente a ellos un nuevo enemigo.

IZADOR: _¡¿eres el causante de esto?!_

_???: Así es, permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Shi Akai… (Significa muerte roja)… sin esa molesta princesa estorbando no tendré problemas para destruir este patético planeta…_

IZADOR: ¡_piénsalo 2 veces!_

Saca su gran espada y se dispone a pelear con el. Mientras tanto Sonic buscaba a Julie desesperadamente, hasta que dio con ella, la pobre se encontraba muy malherida. Sonic no sabía que hacer.

SOMBRA: _llorando no solucionaras nada…_

SONIC:_ Sombra ¿Qué haces aquí?_

SOMBRA:_ las esmeraldas me guiaron hasta aquí por alguna razón, parece que quieren que ayude a esa niña…_

SONIC:_ ¿a que te refieres?_

SOMBRA:_ ¿sabes como se crearon las esmeraldas caos?_

SONIC:_ no ¿Cómo?_

SOMBRA:_ descubrí que se crearon del corazón de esa niña, todas sus emociones están en ellas, por eso es que esas joyas pueden cambiar su aura dependiendo de la persona que las use, ya hay una dentro de ella, si dejamos que absorba las demás revivirá y podrá salvar a su planeta…_

Mientras tanto Izador peleaba lo más que podía contra Shi Akai pero aun así no podía vencerlo. Se encontraba al límite de sus capacidades. El enemigo lo tenía contra la pared, y sin pensarlo le dio una puñalada, de pronto una luz comenzó a brillar de la gran grieta, allí apareció la hermosa princesa Yue Julieta que se había convertido en un angel de luz.

IZADOR:_ que bueno que se encuentre a salvo princesa… _

Izador murió en manos del enemigo. La princesa ya transformada tenía un poder impresionante.

SHI AKAI: _¡ATENCIÓN A TODAS MIS FUERZAS INVASORAS! ¡LES ORDENO QUE ATAQUEN A LA PRINCESA! ¡AHORA!!!_

Todas las naves enemigas se dirigieron hacia ella, pero con solo un movimiento de sus brazos los destruyó a todos sin dejar Shi Akai intentó atacarla, pero ni siquiera pudo tocarla antes de desintegrarse.

Al final destelló una gran luz y todos los inocentes que habían muerto revivieron, el único que seguía muerto era el príncipe Izador ya que la puñalada que había recibido de la muerte roja contenía un veneno único e invencible, cualquiera que lo recibiera sufriría una muerte muy dolorosa y su alma iría inevitablemente al infierno. Julieta gastó la mayor parte de su fuerza para revivir a todo su planeta, y al perder parte de sus poderes, lo único que podía hacer ahora era estar junto a su amado.

JULIETA: _mi amado príncipe, has caído bajo el letargo del veneno, lo único que puedo hacer para que tu valerosa alma no yazca en el infierno para siempre, es morir a tu lado…_

Entonces Julieta lo agarra y lo besa suavemente en lo que el veneno se va purificando pero aun así ella pierde todas sus energías y muere al lado de su amado Izador. Y sus últimas palabras fueron:

_Sabes, me puse muy feliz cuando me llamaste Julie, y aunque muramos me siento aun más feliz por que estaré a tu lado por siempre, te amo mi querido Izzy…_

Sonic y los demás estaban observando con mucha tristeza, de pronto, se transportaron de regreso al planeta de Sonic en la época actual. Julie e Izzy ya no se encontraban allí, ellos estaban a punto de marcharse muy decepcionados, y una luz muy brillante apareció frente a ellos, ahí estaban Julie e Izzy, eran como espíritus.

SONIC: _¡JULIE, IZZY! ¡VOLVIERON!_

IZZY: _solo venimos a despedirnos de ustedes amigos…_

SONIC: ¿_tienen que irse?_

IZZY: _lo sentimos pero nuestras almas habían reencarnado para que ustedes nos ayudaran, y como ya cumplieron su cometido, será como si jamás hubiésemos existido, ustedes serán los únicos que podrán recordarnos…_

SONIC:_ entiendo, los vamos a extrañar…_

IZZY:_ nosotros también…_

Entonces Julie estira su mano y con el poder de las esmeraldas caos hace que Sombra regrese a la normalidad. Luego se acerca a Sonic y lo abraza con fuerza.

JULIE: _gracias por todo Sonic, eres el mejor amigo que he tenido nunca te olvidaré…_

SONIC: _yo tampoco…_

Ella desaparece en los brazos de Sonic y entonces el comienza a crecer.

Las esmeraldas caos que se habían formado del corazón de Julie volvieron a esparcirse por todo el planeta, y esta vez nadie se molestó en buscarlas.

DR. HUEVO: _veo que te fue bien Sombra…_

SOMBRA: _si, a usted también…_

DR. HUEVO: _¿Qué harás ahora?_

SOMBRA: _pienso que lo mejor sería desaparecer por un tiempo…_

DR. HUEVO: _si, quizás sea una buena idea…_

En otro lugar…

SONIC: _(quizás hayan desaparecido sin dejar rastro, pero no puedo negar que existieron esto es la prueba de ello…)_

Sonic sostiene en alto el medallón en forma de luna que le pertenecía a Julie y ella le dio antes de marcharse, mientras observaba en el cielo las caras sonrientes de sus buenos amigos.

SONIC: _(prometo que jamás los olvidaré amigos, donde quiera que estén…)_

**FIN **

**gracias por aguantar mis estupideces hasta el final jejeje xD espero q les haya gustado dejen reviews xfa n_n me despido hasta el proximo fic bye**


End file.
